


A Silly Dumb Ron

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Comedy, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Humor, Inspired by a Movie, Parody, Reviews, Singing, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the release of the Prisoner of Azkaban movie in 2004, many people in the fandom began to complain about how Ron's character was being mistreated in the films. He's funny and complex and smart in the books, and in the films, he's a sidekick, comic relief, and always crying. So in early 2005, I wrote this song filk as a rebuttal for him to the tune of "Another Dumb Blonde" by Hoku! (also heard in the movie Snow Day) (purposely an annoying 90s song so you could sing it at the movie theater)</p><p>But when you're turning our trio into two and a half<br/>You've ruined it all, and I can't laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silly Dumb Ron

**Author's Note:**

> "A Silly Dumb Ron" to the tune of "Another Dumb Blonde" by Hoku

_SCENE: Reading through his script, Ron decides to confront Steve Kloves about how wrongly his part has been written. Fred, George, and Ginny join him as backup singers._  
  
 **RON:**  
I think that it's time  
That I should just speak my case  
That I think that you have turned  
My character into a big disgrace  
  
You see I thought that I was brave and loyal  
And always there  
For my friends when needed be  
But you rewrote my character  
Made a wimp of me  
  
That's not right  
That's not fair  
I think that you really don't care  
But why can't you see you've got my part all wrong?  
That's not right  
That's injust  
You've put my part way back into the dust  
And I think you think that I am just  
A silly dumb Ron  
But that's not me  
No, no  
No, that's not me, no no  
Oh no  
  
We know that Harry has always  
Been the giant hero  
And that me and Hermione will support him right  
Wherever he'll go  
But when you're turning our trio into two and a half  
You've ruined it all and I can't laugh  
Made me a sidekick  
Like I tag along, you've  
Made me sick  
  
That's not right  
That's not fine  
And you cannot give Herm my line  
It shows that I try to stop what's going on  
That's just so  
Insulting  
You make it seem like I don't do a thing  
'Cause you think that I am really just  
A silly dumb Ron  
But that's not me, no no  
  
You want just a little wussy  
Crying out for help and  
Being all confused  
And slow 'til the night's end  
But that's not  
How JKR wrote me  
So tell me, tell me, why you demoted me  
  
That's not right  
That's not true  
It was a stupid thing to do  
That's not right  
That's not true  
It was a stupid thing to do  
I'm a Weasley King  
 **RON, FRED,GEORGE, and GINNY:**  
So how could you?   
Yeah  
  
So how could you?  
 **RON:**  
Yeah, yeah  
 **RON, FRED, GEORGE, and GINNY:**  
How could you?  
 **RON:**  
It's not right  
It's not right  
It's not right  
It's not right  
 **FRED, GEORGE, and GINNY:**  
It's not right  
  
 **RON:**  
Where did you put my sense of me?  
  
 _(Ron and Fred-George-Ginny sing their parts silmutaneously. Repeat to fade. Or to however long it takes until they annoy Steve Kloves and he walks away, thus, they follow him and force him to let them see the script for the GoF movie)_  
  
 **FRED, GEORGE, and GINNY:**  
It's not right,   
It's not right, no  
It's not right  
It's not right, no  
  
 **RON:**  
That's not right  
That's not fair  
I think that you really don't care  
But why can't you see you've got my part all wrong  
That's not right  
That's injust  
You've put my part way back into the dust  
And I think you think that I am just  
A silly dumb Ron


End file.
